


三厂特污脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [49]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 请注意看以下警告，如果任何一项令您感到不适，请立刻退出。1-双性；2-失禁描写；3-泌乳、道具、双龙、69、电击、窒息等；3-侮辱性词语；4-一方黑化；5-大逃杀模式；6-洗脑控制；7-药物使用；8-沙雕。





	三厂特污脑洞01

再次警告，往上重看一遍summary，感谢。  
警告都打了，自己非要往下看，被雷到不要怪我。

 

仍旧是三厂只有ghy48和jxb48的世界。  
不同的是，ghy全员黑化。  
饼48醒过来就发现自己在荒岛上，除了脖子上的项圈之外就只有一个随身通信器。  
正疑惑的时候，通信器收到了一条信息。  
“30天后你们可以离开这个岛屿，但是这30天里，你们必须每天完成发放的任务，才能获得生存必须的淡水和食物。岛上没有猛兽，所以你们不需要武器。不要试图用暴力手段解开项圈，里面放置了微型炸药，足以让你们的脑袋开花。”  
一开始威廉觉得哇好假啊，就试着用石头去砸，结果项圈直接放电把他电到晕过去几秒。  
这样子大家才知道原来是真的，但是又不知道到底是谁。  
是糕48啦，都在监控着岛上。  
第一天郝明轩收到了任务。  
任务1：从其他人身上各自获取1000ml血液。  
任务2：自己玩弄雌穴到失禁量达到100ml。  
明轩当然会选择任务2，想自己找个安静地方的时候，任务提示发到了所有人的通讯器上。  
“必须在所有人的注视下高潮到失禁。”  
明轩觉得太羞耻了，但是绝对不可能伤害弟弟们，所以就红着脸在弟弟们面前一直用手指玩自己，直到失禁为止。  
明轩失禁之后，果然有无人机投放食物和淡水，还有更换的衣服一类的生活必需品。  
第二天伯邑考收到了任务。  
任务1：从任一人身上获取5枚指甲，5颗牙齿。  
任务2：让其他人以吮吸乳头的方式喝奶，每个人时长不能低于5分钟。  
伯邑考当然也选择了后者。  
对于伯邑考来说，更多的是精神上的羞辱成分吧。  
不过弟弟们都没有事，真是太好了。  
第三天......  
是庄森。  
空投的包裹里有五根尺寸一样的假阴茎。  
任务1：在任一人身上制造10cm长、5cm深的伤口。  
任务2：使用五根假阴茎自慰。  
庄森虽然平时会diss弟弟们，但是非常爱他们。  
所以当然也是2啊。  
很艰难地用雌穴吃掉了两根，后穴一根，然后嘴巴里含着两根。不知道过了多久，才收到停止信号。  
之后越来越过分。  
大家都不会伤害自己的兄弟，所以都是选择任务2。  
对于司澄，任务2是在双穴里插入精致的珍珠链，往前跋涉到下一个庇护所，期间就算潮吹液让肚子鼓起来也不能拔掉。  
对于威廉，任务2是自己注射催乳剂，并且自己揉乳头直到泌乳为止。  
对于高访和高阳，任务2是69互舔和面对面骑木马。  
对于展耀，任务2是催眠其他兄弟，让他们误以为自己正在和狗狗交媾。看着兄弟们躺在地上呻吟的样子，展耀也高潮了，忍不住叫了一声小白。监视器那头的白羽瞳忍到青筋暴起，可是又不能出去，只好调解项圈，一边收紧一边释放弱电流，让展耀阿黑颜到说不出话来。  
......  
展耀发现了。  
根本就发现了。  
但是——展耀早就对白羽瞳爱到深处，所以并没有揭穿。  
也说不定，最黑的人是展耀才对。  
被任务玩弄的最过分的当然是林泽。  
监视器那头的林楠和彭越此时达成了一致。  
所以林泽就被M开脚倒吊着用液体灌满后穴，然后不停玩着雌穴和乳首。  
这些都是哥哥们做的哦。  
最后完全控制不住自己，前后双穴的液体都喷出很远呢。  
到最后一天，他们来到码头，见到游轮上的ghy48的时候，已经没有想要逃跑的打算了。  
完全变成沉迷精液、崇拜ghy48性器的肉欲奴隶了。  
不过......  
后面就......  
别人不好说啦，反正陈斌是每天都被榨干的样子。  
并不是字面意思，陈斌本来就对什么都兴致缺缺的模样，而且看着就是修仙到几近于猝死状态。  
可是自从把威廉带回去......  
真的......  
早起的时候，会被威廉用小乳包顶住嘴唇。  
“斌哥，啊——”威廉说。“早安牛奶！”  
陈斌：“......”  
“快点啦！”  
陈斌张开嘴唇，吮吸一口。“好了。”  
“不行！”威廉有点生气。“斌哥，你要说‘啊——’”  
陈斌觉得自己今天不配合，可能没法走出卧室，只好张开嘴：“啊——”  
被其他糕知道之后，纷纷耻笑。  
“大哥你行不行啊。”  
白羽瞳也是......展耀才是最不好哄的那个！  
大家说起来，都好像自己很有面子的样子。  
实际上......  
“我也不敢动，我也不敢说。”林耀正和齐勋跪在司澄的辉柏嘉karibox限量彩铅上，一动不动。  
林楠和彭泽表示呵呵。嗯，如果忽视他们手腕上的土豪金连体手镯，还是挺有说服力的。


End file.
